Amnesia & Dating
by Ricopadre1
Summary: Sonic, biggest nerd in his school, turns out to be a cool kid. But what if things suddenly change? Read along as Olgivier (Sonic) solves each problem, until somehting goes wrong. I'm new at these stories so go easy please.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm new at these fanfictions so go easy on me. I'm a Dark Sonic person and a very colorful speaker. Mostly Sonria (SONIC & MARIA the HEDGEHOG). Enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Chapter 1: My Life

It was a bright, sunny morning at a house in Green Hill Zone. There, laid a certain blue hedgehog deep in slumber. Soon enough, he was rudely awoken by his alarm going off.

"Shut up already!" he moaned as he read the time. 6:01. "Ugh," the blue one muttered under his breath irritated and depressed that today he had to go to school. 'Damn, that came by quick,' he thought.

**Sonics P.O.V.**

Man, that week went by fast. I jumped out of bed and went to my closet. What to wear, what to wear? How about my new red and black sneakers that look like Scourges and some black gloves? That sounds good; I think I'll do that.

Soon, I was downstairs in the kitchen. I wasn't surprised that the rest of my family was down there already eating breakfast. They've been talking about it ever since it was mentioned. They're so excited that we are moving to Sea Side Hill.

"You guys could have waited for me you know," I pointed at the food while I was talking.

"We know," Manic and Sonia said in unison.

"For some one that claims they're the fastest thing alive, you sure took your sweet time." Manic said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Manic's right Sonic, you sure were slow. Anyways, are you excited that were moving to another zone?" (Doesn't make sense right, because Scourge the Hedgehog is from another zone?) Sonia asked.

"The answer is always the same, Sonia. NNNNOOOO! Now fuck off," I snapped.

"Okay, okay! Geez, calm down," She said as she got up, collected everyone's dishes, and placed them in the sink.

My parents glanced at each other for a quick moment and then look away. I could have sworn I seen worried expressions on their faces, but I pushed that thought away. I have better things to worry about, like getting ready to go to school.

I looked in the fridge for some chilidogs that we had last night for dinner. I grabbed a couple I found just sitting around, warmed them up, and stuffed them in my mouth. I quickly jogged upstairs to my room. I packed my bag and went into the

bathroom across the hallway. I brushed my greasy as hell teeth, combed my fuzzy quills, and washed my face.

Allow me to introduce myself properly. The name's Olgivier Maurice Hedgehog, but my friend calls me Sonic because of my speed. Yes, I said friend for a reason. I've only have one friend that I can ever think of that reminds me of my best friend Miles Prower, AKA: Tails, since he's a kitsune. Mighty Armadillo. That's his name. He's the only one that understood me as well as Tails.

I zoom out the front door, heading for G.U.N. High school. Yes, I was enrolled in a military school. How exciting is that? Very exciting.

Anyways, I meet up with my fox friend at Green Hill Bakery, owned by Tails's girlfriends' mother, Vanilla rabbit. Speak of the devil! There he is right now! Talking to a peach/brown rabbit about his size, just a little smaller.

That's Cream Rabbit, my best buds girlfriend. I speed up at the sight of my friends.

Then all of a sudden, a Lego like shoe steps out of nowhere and I find myself falling towards that ground . . . FAST! My face plants into the hard pavement

with a loud thud, and for a few seconds, my face seems to have been torn off! Yeah, I was in that much pain!

"SONIC!" Tails and Cream screeched as I skidded to a halt. Everyone around me, I can feel dozens of pairs of eyes on me. I was what I wanted to be, the center of attention.

"Ow," I moaned with a great deal of pain the seeped through the air.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Look at that fellas, the clumsy just got clumsier! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" boomed a loud and gruff voice.

Crap, just what I needed too. Last day off school until summer break, and I'm going to be beaten to a bloody pulp.

I lift my head up from the position I was in and look behind me. There stands a blood red echidna with a white crescent on his chest. He's the owner of the Lego-like shoes, and his posy. The members are Knuckles the Echidna, Silver the Hedgehog, his twin Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, and Nazo the . . . wait, what is that bastard? I mean; I asked him many times what he is, and all I get for a response is a simple shrug of his shoulders.

Anyways, back to reality. Knuckles and his thugs are looming over me like I'm the weakling. Oh, no, no, no, no. If I ever gave him a little piece of my mind, I'd be expelled for sure. I always try to have a positive attitude around others, but when I'm around them, I tend to get of hand and it results in blood spilling. Mainly my blood.

As the echidna reaches out to grab me, I quickly crawl away from his grasp. First he looks confused, but then starts to laugh. I feel a liquid trickle down my face. I dab my finger under my right eye, only to find a lot of blood. So much, it's visible even though my gloves are black. My hearing just stops and I'm completely deaf to the world.

I look back at the fools that are cracking up only to see they stopped laughing and are looking at me in horror. I look back at Tails, and sees he has the same look, but a lot more concern than the others.

I quickly scramble to my feet and run inside of the bakery. As I run in, I scare Vanilla, and she drops some kind of pastry. I quickly apologize and make my way into the bathroom.

Relief fills me; my entire wound is some minor scratches, but I see something out of the blue.

A hint of black makes a thin streak across the right side of the eye; since my eyes seem to be connecting. But then again, everyone's eyes seem to be connecting.

As I quickly shuffle back to the others, I notice something strange. Vanilla stands where she was with the same perplexed face when I accidentally knocked into her. Strange. You'd think she would recover by now, but she hasn't. I stare into her frightened eyes, but she doesn't move or even react when I poke her. I follow he gaze and find she's staring at the spot where ran into her.

"Umm, hello? Anybody in there? Hmm, something must have scared her; maybe this will work," I say as I reach backwards and slap her across the face. Right then, my hearing comes back, I hear everything now, much more than what I used to.

Suddenly, Vanilla yelps in fright and pain. "What just happened? Why does my right cheek hurt?" Then she looks up at me and gasps in shock, covering her mouth. "Dear lord! What happened to you Olgivier? Come now, did you get into another fight? You should be ashamed. Come on, let me fix you up!"

"No," I say flatly but continue, "I'm fine."

Before she can reject, I jet out of the bakery, careful not to knock anything down. "Okay let's get goin-" I yield as I see no one at all. It's like a waste land. No sign of life anywhere. But, at the corner of my eye, I spot something out of the ordinary. A figure than resembles me almost perfectly, stands in the shadow of a nearby tree.

"Hello Olgivier, how have you been?" The figure asks. "Don't answer that; it's not meant to be answered. Anyways, just came to check on you before he finds you."

"Who finds me?"

"Why, you of course. Your past is catching up to you, and quick. Once you find yourself, agree to option 2, not 1. You'll regret it if you do choose option 1."

"What?"

"Just remember what I said, It'll come in handy in the next few weeks." The figure says until it vanishes.

"My past huh? Well I'm glad I'm moving now." I would have been doomed.

I make my way to the School and enter. I put my crap into my locker and enter the one class that sucks worst than a rotten chilidog; Social Studies.

The rest of the day drags on but in the end, it pays off. It's the end of the school year so I quickly clean my locker and leave. I rush home only to find a surprise waiting for me at the front door.

The G.U.N. Commander sits patiently at the front of the door.

Oh shit, this isn't good.

* * *

End of capter 1.  
Ricopadre1, AWAY!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Relocation?!

"Glad you could come home so quickly Olgivier. I was getting tired of waiting for you. Now, can you let me inside, I'd like to talk to you and your family about some issues with your new home."

_**A few minutes later...**_

"What?!" We all yell in unison.

"I'm afraid so, you can't move to Sea Side Hill. According to my resources, there have been major flooding issues in that zone. We're going to have to relocate you to Christmas Island."

My face pales as I hear those words. Christmas Island was where I was born and let's just say I don't have many fond memories at my birth site.

I stand up from my chair and make my way towards the stairs until my mother called me. "Where are you going Olgivier?"

"I'm going to pack a few heavy coats so I'll be ready," and with that I make my way upstairs towards the bathroom. I swiftly close and lock the door behind me.

I reluctantly glance into the mirror only to find that the black streak has grown a little bigger. Barely able to see it from a very short distance. Christmas Island, huh? Wow, I'm about to see my past. Wait a goddamn minute!

**Flashback**

"_Your past is catching up to you, and quick." The figure explains._

**End of Flashback**

Holy shit! What the hell is going to happen to me?! Only one way to find out.

This is the beginning of an adventure that I think will be my last.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: What happens next?

Okay. Let's get my facts straight. I know I'm Olgivier Maurice Hedgehog. I'm 17 years old and I'm almost done with G.U.N. Military high school. There, I'm one of the biggest nerds in the school. Now, I know I'm moving to a different zone.

"Why of all places? Why do I have to live in Christmas Island? I mean, there are a ton of other places to go to, like Leaf Storm Zone or Casino Street Zone. Why there?!" I wail.

"Shut up in there! I'm trying to get some sleep!" my mother screams throughout the house.

I mumble a few curses before I climb back into my bed. I crawl under the covers and whisper under my breath, "I'll figure this out tomorrow. Then I'll decide if I want to run away or not."

It only seems like a few minutes of sleep until I feel myself floating. My eye darts open long enough to see myself being hurled towards the pavement. Twice now that I've been thrown to the ground.

Wait, pavement?! Funny, I just now realized that.

THUD!

"'Sup man? What've you been up too? Don't answer that either. It's rhetorical. Now, I have some information you might want to hear."

It's him. That voice. That rough, creepy voice. It's that figure that resembles me very closely. "It's you," I say hoarsely.

"Yep! It's me. Now, about that information. So, like I said, your future is catching up. You already know about your relocation to Christmas Island. Someone is wai-"

I listen intently, but how he knows about my relocation is beyond my comprehension.

"Hold on a sec. How do you know about Christmas Island? Only my family and G.U.N. know about that." I ask suspiciously.

"Easy, really. All I had to do was know what's going on. Know how?" he asks casually.

"No. How?

"I share the memories of your mind. Sometimes, I'm allowed to see future sights of your memories. All right, are you done asking questions? I'd really like to continue my important information telling," he retorted with a sigh at the end.

I look up at the figure for the first time and was amazed to see he actually looked like me so much; we could be confused as identical twins.

"Okay, continue."

"OK! Anyways, someone is waiting for you once you get to Christmas Island. Her name ends an A and starts with an M. Find her and she'll lead you to where you want to go." He vanishes in a blink of an eye. I find myself back in my room sprawled out on my floor.

_That was one hell of a dream. But it seemed too real to be dream._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Pure awesomeness!

Summer school is where I end up. I'm already two weeks into the long but short summer time. After all my hard work trying to get good grades, it all goes down the toilet. When I say hard work, I mean sleeping during class.

And when I'm not doing that, I'm bothering the shit out of the teachers. I mean blowing off their theories, saying something that is the exact opposite of what they're teaching, and sometimes even make fun of their 1960's hair style.

Every time I go to the principal's office. And every time I get a lecture of when and when not to speak up. It came to the point where the principle just points to a corner for me to sit at and leaves the room.

I sat and thought every time I was in the corner about what I was going to do while I was waiting for the school day to be over. Not a thing happened while I was in that corner until word spread about my relocation.

The principle was being nice to me and let me out of school early and I hang around campus. Most of the time I'm messing with the schools security. Other times I hack into the mainframe of the school and stalk the teachers I hate the most.

I remember one time I was stalking Ms. Johanna, the chemistry teacher on face book, when she posted a picture of her in a super tight bikini. Blood trickled down my lip and chin immediately until I was unconscious from the lack of blood. I was sent to the hospital that day, only to find a ton of tubes hooked up to me.

It turns out that I had surgery because when I fell, my freaking' ribs got lodged in my heart and lungs. The doctors say it's a miracle I'm still breathing today.

Went way off topic. First I go from summer school to an accident that no one could have survived. Back to the future!

…

Back to the present!

You think I'm in the safe zone when I get in that building? Guess again.

Knuckles and most of his hooligans didn't pass the year either. So I'm in living hell until I leave for Christmas Island.

Those little, sharp knuckles is the first thing I see as I walk in the door. Knuckles is laughing so hard it hurts him, but the others are just staring at me without blinking.

Creepy.

Blood trickles from my eyes and mouth. It was the first warm thing I've felt all day. I get up and walk around casually and enter the boys bathroom to inspect the damage to my small, tan face.

"Yellow. How you doing brother."

I fly off my feet and stand as straight as a pencil. I turn around to see my look alike leaning against the wall opposing from me.

"Holly shit man! Next thing I know you're going to try to kidnap me."

"Actually, I had that in mind as well but since but since guessed that, there's no element in surprise anymore." He looked around as if anyone was listening to our conversation. "Some one's coming. I better go." He vanishes into a shadow on the wall and crawls over to my feet.

I'm scared at first but the surprised when he put a finger to his mouth and signals me to be quite. Then I'm staring at my own shadow.

I glance at the mirror to see my blood has disappeared and pale pink eyes replace the curiosity. Those eyes are mine. Weren't they just green this morning when I woke up?

The door flies off its hinges as another look alike of me shoots through the door. This dude looks scarier than my other twin.

He's in freaking full on iron armor with a ton of futuristic gizmos. Like that gun he's pointing at me right now. There's a ton of other things that I can't identify at the moment. Right now I'm focusing on the man's finger that is on the trigger and the door in which I will flee out of.

My other doppelganger, the shadow, disappears and becomes the dude in the heavy armors shadow. That is just scary.

My attention is brought back to the gun as the man's grip tightens. He's looking at my missing shadow. My time to shine.

I bolt out of that room but slow down immediately when I see the principle walking through the same hallway. I don't dare to tell him what happened in the bathroom for I could be expelled or thought of crazy.

When you tell the fat old man (who likes to be called Dr. Robotnik) a secret, it's all over five zones in ten minutes. This man also talks to himself about world domination when he thinks he's not being watched.

As I walk past him, he's looking at my eyes and smiles. He probably can't see the difference in the color or he's finally lost it.

My look alike is nowhere to be found. I head to the second floor which is where they keep science stuff. I see the principle enter the same room every day. Think he must be building a machine to pursue his dream of world domination.

My shadow shifts and grows taller until it makes a pitch black 3D shape. The color comes back and I find it's the look alike I met first.

"Took care of him," he said. "Put him back in his own dimension where he belongs."

I stare at him as he shifts uncomfortably on his heels. He looks ahead of me and then turns around so his back faces me. "Better get to class before the bell rings." He becomes my shadow again.

How scary can this guy be? And I could have sworn he wanted to tell me something else, but I let that go.

Right now, I have to get to class before I go and see the principle today. Don't want to have something else to worry about.

* * *

Sorry guys, my computer broke and it took a while to get a new one.

Ricopadre1, AWAY!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: how to cope with your problems

1: Never give your teacher too much attention (piss them off) when they're having a bad day.  
2: try not to get in the school bullies way.  
3: Always do your best.

The one thing that I always fail at is the high school "Nerd, Dork, & Geek Manual of How to Survive a Military School."

I can break all those rules everyday without a problem. But today, I succeed at following those rules.

I watch my back and keep my mouth shut during class. Mainly because I don't want another incident like yesterday. My eyes are still are still a pale pink but nothing else happens that seems out of the normal. My family was surprised that my eyes changed so quickly.

Apparently, that kind of stuff happens all the time in our family. So they weren't really surprised about it. But they had a talk in their bedroom at night that was very alarming.

'_This isn't good. The prophecy has begun sooner than expected. We can't let the mad doctor take him. Who knows what will happen when the fat man has his hands on him,' my mother was talking franticly and I could hear her pacing around the room._

_My father sighs. 'It'll be fine. I've worked with my boss many times before. If anything, he'll run some tests and record the results. He wouldn't try anything to harm our son.'_

'_But still, I can't help but worry. What if he's already being hunted by the Zone Cops?' Mothers voice tenses. 'Some one's at the door.'_

_I run back to my room and jump on the bed and hide in the covers. Footsteps fill the room and the adults make their way to my bed._

'_If only he knew what he has to face to live.'_

I'm startled as Tails comes up behind me and taps my shoulder. "HOLY SHIT!" I swing around and punch him in the gut. He wails in pain as he falls to the ground.

"OWWW!" he rolled over on his back and folded into a ball. His tails started spinning at a rapid speed until he was lifted off the ground.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry Tails. I didn't mean to do that. It was an accident." I look around and see that everyone in the hallway is watching us. "Stop staring! Stop staring at me!" I curl into ball until all my facial features have disappeared.

I heard Tails land on the ground. Whispers start and I'm too confused to know what to do. So I stay like this until I feel that no one is staring anymore. I uncurl and see that everyone has disappeared. No one but myself.

"Tails? Are you there buddy?" I do a full 360 and find no one. Glass shatters and books come flying out of every class room. A few of the books hit me but not hard.

A blinding blur comes at me and knocks me off my feet. I land hard on my ass and slide backwards. Everything is a blur to me. The books keep coming and glass is shattered on the floor. A small beaker of fluid comes flying out of the science class room and comes crashing on me.

The fluid blinds me and kills all of my senses. I'm blind, deaf, can't touch anything, can't smell anything, and can't taste anything. I'm out. Someone has to have had this planned or else I would have seen a way through this trap. What am I kidding? Everything is planned in a way.

This plan had some things that defied the laws of physics and gravity. Maybe even all of the laws of the living. Unless, it was the work of the dead. They could've been hiding, maybe even playing a prank.

One that could kill.


End file.
